We are young
by ionaglee
Summary: Rachel and Blaine have been together ever since they sang a duet as 9th graders. Now ,as freshmens at NYADA, one of the worlds best musical theatre schools can their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

We can learn to love again

Rachel and Blaine have been together ever since they sang a duet as 9th graders. Now ,as freshmens at NYADA, one of the worlds best musical theatre schools can their love survive?

" come on blaine we don't want to be late for our first day!" an exited Rachel berry shouted down the hall of the brand new apartment she had bought just over a week ago. There were still boxes scattered across the living room and spare room but that didn't matter. She was here, in the city of her dreams, with the man she planned to spend the rest of her life with.

"okay, okay im getting up,calm down, its just school" blaine said, sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

" First day at NYADA,the most amazing school in the world!" Rachel practically screamed handing blaine a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

"what time is it anyway?"blaine asked, sipping his juice.

"7:30" Rachel replied

"7:30!" blaine cried nearly spitting out his cereal "we don't have to be at school for an hour and a half yet!"

"But you know how long it takes you to gel your hair and pick out a bowtie." Rachel said with a smirk.

"thats just mean" he pouted

Rachel kissed his pouted lips and said " get ready for school or i might have to deprive you of kisses because they slow you down"

She then got up and smiled at blaine who was now standing outside of the wardrobe choosing his outfit.

They had decieded that they each had to make at least one friend on the first day, so after collecting their timetables , they said goodbye and went off to make friends.

As he walked away from Rachel, two boys, one with a blonde beiber cut and the other with a dark brown Mohawk. They both had letterman jackets from mickinley high on. Mickinley High? That sounded familiar. Blaine had ,along with Rachel, had come from carmel high and were the stars of theyre award winning showchoir; Vocal Adrenelin.

"so that your chick?" Mohawk said "she's hot."

" and taken so back off," blaine snapped

"don't worry about puck, he says that about most girls. I'm Sam Evans and this is Noah Puckerman but everyone calls him puck." Laughed blondie.

"okay thanks, i'm blaine Anderson and that is my girlfriend Rachel berry." He replied

" so Anderson, it seems like we're gonna be good friends...

Meanwhile Rachel had walked into the main quad, to see what clubs they had on offer. She looked at the signup sheets: _join the NYADA dungeons and dragons club. We're orc-tastic!_ (A.N- i have never played dungeons and dragons so orc-tastic was the best i could come up with.) Not for her she thought. ** Football sign up sheet. Now join one of new yorks best college football teams today! **Sport was more Blaines thing, maybe she should mention it to him. He hadn't been the quarterback at high school for nothing. Then she saw it. _**Join The Adams Apples; The best glee club in the U.S!**_ yes ,this was exactly what she was looking for! She looked at the names already on there: Kurt Hummel, Mercades Jones, Santana Lopez, Tina Choen-Chang and Mike Chang. 5 names, looked like they needed some star power. Looks like they needed her. She signed her name down and nearly bumped into a pretty blonde girl and a tall dark haired boy.

" Hi! Did you sign up to glee club too? Im Quinn fabray and this is my boyfriend Finn Hudson. Who are you?"

" erm yes i did sign up, my name is Rachel Berry and it's very nice to meet you." Rachel replied.

" well i think we could be besties! So, do you want to meet up for lunch?"

Rachel and blaine had just made their first college friends.

**Hello this is my first fanfic! In the real world i'm a finchel, anderberry and a puckleberry shipper so this story is for fun. Im sorry about any wrong terms because im English.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We are young-chapter 2**

After many lesson introductions and lectures on rules, it was finally time for lunch. They had decided to meet up at the main cafeteria doors. Both Blaine and Rachel had brought their new friends and significant others. Sam was dating another freshman Mercedes Jones, who incidentally was joining glee club as well. Blaine, Sam and Puck were standing at the door when they saw Rachel walk down the hallway, with a short blonde girl and a tall boy, also dressed in a McKinley letterman jacket.

"Who's this Ray?" Blaine asked with a slight smile looking at the new people with his girlfriend.

"Hello nice to see you too Blaine. This is Quinn Fabray and her boyfriend Finn Hudson. Who are your new friends?" Rachel replied with an annoyed tone.

"Oh sorry, erm this is Sam," Blaine said, pointing at Sam and then pointing at the mohawked boy. "And Puck"

"Puck? Really that's your name?" Rachel said looking at him with a look of uncertainty.

"The names Noah Puckerman, but everybody except my ma calls me Puck." He said with a flirtatious smile.

"Well, you have a given name so I shall choose to call you by it." Rachel then paused, smiling. "Noah."

Puck's face dropped as everybody else laughed.

"Huh Puckerman, seems like you've met your match," said a voice behind them. They turned around to see a smiling girl with her hands on her hips. Standing next to her was a young boy dressed in a fabulously well-put together outfit, a tall Latina, a short Asian girl and holding her hand a tall Asian boy.

"Hey Mercedes real funny, I see you've brought all the new directions that came to NYADA with you," puck said with an annoying grin.

"Yes _Noah, _I have. I know you, Sam obviously and fuinn, but who are the newbie's?"

"New Directions, I'd like you to meet; Anderberry" Sam replied, gesturing to Blaine and Rachel.

"Anderberry really doesn't help us trouty mouth," the Latina said with a piercing stare, "What are their real names?"

Quinn decided it was her turn to speak up, "Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson, the newest addition to our friendship group."

"Great, I'm Tina, this is my boyfriend Mike. The girl with the insults is Santana, our best gay is Kurt and our amazing powerhouse, who's dating Sam, is Mercedes." Said the Asian girl.

"So now the intros are over can we eat lunch, 'cause I'm starving," said Finn speaking with a cute half smile.

"Oh, Finn's hungry, what a surprise," Kurt said with a sarcastic tone.

And with that, all laughing at Kurt's remark, they went to lunch.

After lunch, that had been filled with jokes, laughter and learning things about each other. Topics had included how the New Directions had all met, Anderberry's vocal adrenaline career and also their own musical preferences. Kurt and Rachel had hit it right off with their shared love for Broadway and the guy (minus Kurt) had enjoyed talking sports with each other. They had talked about what it was like being in their respective clubs; how Blaine and Rachel had almost ruled the school, while the New Directions had endured countless slushy facials and verbal abuse. The girls (this time including Kurt) talked a little about fashion before talking about Blaine's ridiculous obsession with bowties. They were all sad to see lunch over but some of them did have classes together the next period.

On the way to their lesson, which they had together, Sam, Puck and Blaine all stopped at the signup sheet for glee club. While they were there they signed up for football, baseball and Sam also decided to join the synchronised swim team. When questioned by Blaine, Puck just said;

"Don't ask. He thought it would be a good way to win Mercedes back."

"Did it work?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, strange huh? Who knows maybe I should sign up, I might pull some chicks!" Puck said as he put his name down.

"Put my name down too," Blaine said with a smirk, "Rachel might find it hot."

When they put their name down they saw six other names on the list: Kitty Wilde, Unique, Jake Puckerman, Marley Rose, Ryder Lynn and Brittney S. Peirce (drawn in crayon.)

"Hey I didn't know you had a brother puck?"

"Well Anderson, we only met today so there are a LOT of things you don't know about me. He's only my half brother, same loser dad, but were real close so it's all cool." Puck replied confidently.

"We'd better get to class, don't want to be late to our first Spanish class." Sam said.

**Hi thanks for reading! I'll do glee auditions next and then the glee kids first day will FINALLY be over. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**We are young-chapter 3**

**Hey this chapter will be quite long because of lyrics, so I'll split it into a few chapters but I'll post them all at once. I also have just copied and pasted the lyrics off the internet. Btw the lyrics are in bold.**

Finally, after all their lessons, it was time for Glee auditions.

" hello my name is Adam, yes i am English welcome to Glee. This is my team." A tall blonde boy said. Behind him was the glee club.

"this is Emily, Lewis, George, Melissa and Brody, we are the remaining glee club members but we are also seniors so this is our last year and you will have to take over. So, with that over, let the auditions begin. Good luck everyone."

"okay up first up; Kurt Hummel.

**Cause I'm  
The Greatest Star  
I am by far!  
But no one knows it-OY  
They're gonna hear a voice  
A silver flute (ah ooh ah ooh)  
They'll cheer each toot  
(Hey, that kid is terrific, mmm)  
When I expose it  
(Now can't ya see to look at me that)  
I'm a natural Camille.  
As Camille I just feel  
I've so much to offer  
(Hey, listen kid I know I'd be divine because)  
I'm a natural cougher  
(ahoo, aheh, ahay)  
Some ain't got it, not a lump  
I'm a great big clump of talent  
Laugh!  
(ha ha ha ha)  
They'll bend in half  
(Did you ever hear the story about the traveling salesman?)  
A thousand jokes  
(Stick around for the jokes!)  
A thousand faces  
I reiterate  
When you're gifted, then you're gifted  
These are facts  
I've got no axe to grind  
Hey, whaddaya blind?  
In all of the world so far **_**  
**_**I'm the greatest star  
I'm the greatest star  
I am by far  
But no one knows it  
That's why I was born  
I'll blow my horn  
Till someone blows in  
I gotta break the lights  
Gotta flash of light  
I'll flicker then flare up!  
All the world's gonna stare up!  
Looking down you'll never see me,  
Try the sky cause that'll be me!  
I can make 'em cry!  
I can make 'em sigh!  
Someday they'll clamor for my drama  
Have ya guessed YET!  
Who's the best yet?  
If ya ain't, I'll tell ya one more time  
You'll bet your last dime  
In all of the world so far  
I am the greatEST, greatest  
Staaaaaaar!  
**

They all stood up and clapped.

"very nice kurt," adam said with a sweet smile.

"stop flirting adam, next up is: Mercedes Jones" said Melissa as Adam blushed.

**And I am telling you, I'm not going **

**You're the best man I'll ever know **

**There's no way I can ever go **

**No, no, there's no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you**

**I'm not living without you**

**I don't wanna be free  
I'm staying,**

**I'm staying And you, and you **

**You're gonna love me Ooh,**

**you're gonna love me  
Tear down the mountains Yell, scream and shout**

**You can say what you want I'm not walking out  
Stop all the rivers **

**Push, strike and kill I'm not gonna leave you **

**There's no way I will  
And I am telling you I'm not going**

**You're the best man I'll ever know**

**There's no way I can ever, ever go  
No, no, no, no way **

**No, no, no, no way I'm living without you **

**I'm not living without you **

**Not living without you **

**I don't wanna be free  
I'm staying, I'm staying**

**And you, and you, and you **

**You're gonna love me **

**Ohh, hey, you're gonna love me  
Yes, you are, ooh, ooh, love me Yeah, love me, love me, love me, love**

**You're gonna love me**

"You got a voice girl! Well done Mercedes!" saidm Emily standing up clapping

"next up Santana Lopez."

**He left no time to regret, kept his lips wet**

**With his same old safe bet **

**Me and my head high, and my tears dry **

**Get on without my guy  
You went back to what you knew, **

**so far removed **

**From all that we went through **

**And I tread a troubled track, my odds are stacked **

**I'll go back to black  
We only said goodbye with words**

**I died a hundred times **

**You go back to her **

**And I go back to,**

**I go back to us**

**We only said goodbye with words**

**I died a hundred times **

**You go back to her **

**And I go back to  
Black, black, black, black, black, black, black, **

**I go back to I go back we only said goodbye with words I died a hundred times You go back to her And I go back to black**

" really nice Santana next up is tina choen chang who inm told will be doing a duet to mike chang no relation."

**See, I really couldn't sing  
I could never really sing  
What I couldn't do was (sing)**

**I have trouble with the (note)  
It goes all around my (throat)  
It's a terrifying (thing)  
See, I really couldn't hear  
Which note was lower or was (higher)  
Which is why I disappear  
If someone says, « Let's start a (Choir) »  
Hey, when I begin to (squeak)  
It's a across between I (shriek)  
And a quiver or I (moan)  
It's a little like a (croak)  
Or the record player (broke)  
What it doesn't have is (tone)  
Oh, I know you're thinking what a crazy (ding-a-ling)  
But I really couldn't (sing)  
I could never really (sing)  
What I couldn't do was (sing)  
But what I lack in pitch  
I sure make up in (power)  
And all my friends say  
I am perfect for the shower  
Still, I'm terrific at a (dance)  
Guys are comin' in their (pants)  
I'm a birdie on the (wing)  
But when I begin to (chirp)  
They say, »Who's the little (twerp)  
Goin' 'pong' instead of (ping)  
And when Christmas comes  
And all my friends go (caroling)  
It is so dishearten(ning)  
It is so disquiet(ting)  
It is so discourage(ging)  
Darling, please stop answer(ring)  
See, I really couldn't(sing)  
I could never really(sing)  
What I couldn't do was  
Do re mi fa sol la si do  
Do re mi fa sol la si do  
La**  
**La!**  
**La  
La!  
Sing, sing, sing  
Sing, sing, sing****  
**

"brilliant guys, next is Rachel berry."

**Thanks for reading please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**We are young-chapter 4**

**Oh my man I love him so  
He'll never know  
All my life is just despair  
But I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, alright  
What's the difference if I say  
I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back  
On my knees someday  
Oh whatever my man is  
I am his forever more  
It cost me a lot  
But that's one thing that I've got  
It's my man  
Cold and wet  
Tired you bet  
But all that I soon forget  
With my man  
He's not much for looks  
And no hero out of books  
He's my man  
Two or three girls has he  
That he likes as well as me  
But I love him  
Oh my man I love him so  
He'll never know  
All my life is just despair  
But I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, alright  
What's the difference if I say  
I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back  
On my knees someday  
Oh whatever my man is  
I am his forever more**

The room erupted into clapping and cheering. And the one cheering the loudest was Blaine. He stood there feeling proud, his eyes full of love for the girl he saw on the stage.

" oh my god, Rachel that was amazing! Are you professionally trained? That was just... wow!" Brody said with a smile on his face.

"next is Kitty Wilde"

**The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup  
I say a little pray for you  
While combing my hair now,  
And wondering what dress to wear now,  
I say a little prayer for you  
Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.  
I I say a little prayer for you.  
Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me (oooooooooh) **

"great next up Unique"

**Ever since I was a young boy, I've played the silver ball. From Soho down to Brighton  
I must have played them all.  
But I ain't seen nothing like him  
In any amusement hall...  
That deaf dumb and blind kid  
Sure plays a mean pinball!  
He stands like a statue,  
Becomes part of the machine.  
Feeling all the bumpers  
Always playing clean.  
He plays by intuition,  
The digit counters fall.  
That deaf dumb and blind kid  
Sure plays a mean pinball!  
He's a pinball wizard  
There has got to be a twist.  
A pin ball wizard,  
Got such a supple wrist.  
Well, he ain't got no distractions  
Can't hear those buzzers and bells,  
Don't see lights a flashin'  
Plays by sense of smell.  
Always has a replay,  
And never tilts at all...  
That deaf dumb and blind kid  
Sure plays a mean pinball.  
He's a pinball wizard,  
there has to be a twist.  
A pinball wizard,  
got such a supple wrist.  
He's a pinball wizard,  
his score's a trillion more.  
A pinball wizard,  
The world's new pinball lord.  
He's scoring more!  
He's scoring more!  
More more more more!  
**

"now we have jake and marley."

**The day we met**

**Frozen I held my breath **

**Right from the start **

**I knew that I found a home for my**

**Heart to fall **

**But watching you stand alone **

**All of my doubt **

**Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died every day **

**Waiting for you **

**Darlin' don't be afraid**

**I have loved you for a Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a Thousand more  
Time stands still **

**Beauty in all she is**

**Every breath **

**Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday**

**Waiting for you **

**Darlin' don't be afraid**

**I have loved you for a Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a Thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you **

**Time has brought Your heart to me **

**I have loved you for a Thousand years **

**I'll love you for a Thousand more  
I will love you A thousand years**

Next up: Brittney

**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.  
Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)  
I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)  
(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
**_**[Panting]**_**  
I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
**_**[Panting]**_**  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it.  
(Like that) **

"brilliant, now we have Sam Evans


	5. Chapter 5

**We are young-chapter 5**

**Ohh wooaah  
you know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
you are my love, you are my heart  
and we will never, ever, ever be apart  
Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
"We're just friends", what are you sayin'?  
Said "there's another", and looked right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time  
And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine  
I'm gone  
Now I'm all gone  
Now I'm all gone  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone **

"Great next up Puck, take it away."

**Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Oh but sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one  
Well they showed you a statue, told you to pray  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
Oh but they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done  
Only the good die young  
That's what I said  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
Come out come out come out Virgina don't let me wait,  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one,  
You know that only the good die young**

**I'm telling you baby  
You know that only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
Only the good  
Only the good die young**

"That was great so can our last auditionee come to the stage. Blaine Anderson."

"This is dedicated to my girlfriend Rachel berry."

**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**

Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight 

"That was great Blaine, now everybody's do. I'll talk it over with my team tonight and will put up the list tomorrow. Bye guys."

After saying goodbye to their new found friends Blaine and Rachel headed home. To celebrate surviving their first day and both making a whole bunch of new friends, they decided to order a pizza and have a movie marathon. They ordered and started off with Funny Girl (Rachel's film), then had Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone (Blaine's film) and then rounded it off with a film they both liked Mamma Mia. After that it was getting late so they went to bed. As they got into bed Blaine asked

"How was your first day?" to which Rachel replied:

"Well I made a load of new friends, I liked all my teachers and I got to spend nearly the whole day with you. What could be better?"

**Hi everybody! Sorry the glee auditions were a bit long winded but i promise there will be less lyrics in the future. Thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
